


Too x Hot

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, too hot literally just a fic about a hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Illumi have to find somewhere cool or risk heat stroke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too x Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because it's been really hot for the past few days.

It had hit 107 degrees that day and the apartment they rented had a broken A/C, "Illumi, please... hire someone to fix it, you're the one who has money." He looked to the other, "Illumi?" The other was sitting still, stray hairs poking out of his head, cheeks flushed, but face stoic, "Are you awake?" ... "Illumi?" Did he? Did he put himself in a trance because it was so hot? Hisoka wouldn't say he was worried, but he went to the kitchen to get some ice. The sweat on his back making his shirt stick to him, he just pulled it off it wastoo hot anyway. He threw it on the floor, and opened the freezer sighing in relief as the cold seeped out around him. Hisoka had bought a bag of ice the day before the heat wave and pulled it out to break up the ice inside. 

Hisoka wiped his forehead, he was used to hot weather, but damn did he hate it. He grabbed to plastic bags before he filled both with the cooling ice and headed back to the living room before placing one of the bags against Illumi's face. The other man pressed his face more into the cool bag and for the first time in five minutes actually blinked and looked up to Hisoka, "It's hot."

He didn't have the energy to put on a smile and instead sat back down on the couch the small box fan doing it's best to cool them, "Hire someone to fix the air conditioner." He ran a hand through his hair to pull it out of his face.

"The box fan is enough." Hisoka gave him an annoyed look. For someone so rich he was certainly cheap... "As long as that's on we'll be okay." Great timing, because everything in the apartment shut off. It was a brown out.

He grinned at him but it held no merit, "You were saying?"

"Can't fix that," Illumi pressed the ice pack to his cheeks, and got up to head to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Did the heat fry Illumi's brain or something?

"I'm going to go somewhere cool until our power comes on again." He slipped into sandals and walked out without putting on actual clothes. All that he and Hisoka had been wearing the whole day were tanktops short shorts. It was too hot to even enjoy seeing Illumi wearing something that bared so much skin. 

Hisoka sighed, might as well. He went to grab his own shirt and used texture surprise on his skin to keep him from getting sunburn, if Illumi got burned it would be his own fault for not getting their A/C fixed. He caught up to Illumi, and they both headed to somewhere that would be cool and probably had ice cream.

Jeez, it was like walking into an oven outside, not a cloud in the sky and the sun was the highest in the sky. None of the vending machines were working by their home... Hisoka knew for a fact that there was an environment friendly set of shops about twenty minutes away from their home, he was sure they could handle the trip. He had a bag of ice and make shift sunscreen he would be fine.

Ten minutes later the water in his bag had already melted and he resorted to drinking it to keep his liquid up. He was still okay, he could still do this. He noticed that Illumi in front of him stumbled slightly in his steps. How was the other holding up?

Another ten minutes later, Illumi collapsed. Hisoka nudged him with his foot, the other barely budged. Looks like the assassin did have a weakness, and that weakness was summer. Hisoka couldn't just leave him... not when he still wanted to be entertained by Illumi... He picked him up and carried him around his shoulders, that shopping center was farther than he remembered... 

Five minutes of walking and he could hear the whirring of air conditioners and nearly cried. They made it! His voice was dry and hoarse, "Illumi, we made it." He walked inside of the door and was met with cool air that was a gift from the divines. 

"Excuse me, sir, we need to see your membership card." The woman who said that was a small petite person.

"Sure, it's right-" He forgot his wallet at home. No, no no no, please why? He finally made it... "I forgot it at home."

"Did you actually walk here?" The woman might actually let him in anyway? Hisoka would have to get her sympathy.

"Yes, we did. There is a black out and this is the only place in the city that is cool." He may or may not have genuinely looked like he might collapse in defeat if he had to carry an overheated Illumi back to their ridiculously hot apartment.

The woman stepped aside, "You can stay here for awhile to catch your breath, we have a water fountain you can use." Hisoka smiled and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek and walked into the store, walking over to one of the tables they kept inside for a small cafe that catered to different seasons. 

He headed over to the water fountain and drank the very cold water down using some of it to pat his face. He walked back over to Illumi and looked through his pockets, the other had ten thousand jenny in his pocket and Hisoka glared slightly at his unconscious friend. 

He'd take it as payment for carrying him and went to the small cafe to buy a few bottles of water, an ice cream sundae, and a hot dog for the hell of it because he was hungry. He went back the table where Illumi's cheeks were still red, but not from heat and instead from sunburn.

"Illumi, wake up." He spilled some water over his face and lifted his head to poor a bit of water in his mouth, Illumi coughed and opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" He looked around, and grabbed the water bottle to drink more. 

Hisoka grinned and took a drink of his own water, "The promised land; an air conditioned store." 

Illumi moved to sit by Hisoka as if he never collapsed of heat exhaustion and his face remained stoic, "Is the power still out at our place?"

Hisoka pulled out his phone and called their place receiving no answer from the landlord's front desk, "Yup, but at least the air conditioner works over here." He was so glad the power had gone out when they were running out of groceries because no doubt some of the food in the fridge would go bad by the time they got back. He offered bit of his sundae to Illumi, the other didn't take the spoon and just leaned forward to take a bite, Hisoka pulled him into quick kiss.

Illumi checked his pockets, probably so he could buy something else from the cafe, "Give back my money."

"Consider it payment for carrying you." Illumi looked annoyed, and Hisoka only gave him his signature grin.

**Author's Note:**

> We had a brown out on the hottest day of the year and it was awful.


End file.
